Megaman: The Next Generation
by Darket
Summary: (Chapter 3 up) It is 25XX. X and Zero are no where to be seen. Axl has been destroyed. Humans and Reploids work together against Ciel's final creation, "Rush X". Now, they have decided to cross enemy lines to get Dr. Cossack's robot to rival Megaman, "Kiz
1. The Next warrior

A quick forward. I liked the Megaman series. I know I'm working on Battle Network X3 right now. But I'm turning back to an old series I started typing when I was just 14. I wanted to make a story that took place after the Zero series. Now that I've written "Megaman Endgame", I'm going to continue this story. This time it will be updated to fit in with the X series now. Oh, Endgame isn't finished. But this will somewhat tell you what happens. If you haven't read Megaman Endgame, you should. It's optional really. I mean it hardly has anything to do with this story…

**Megaman: The Next Generation **

In the year 21XX, man began to build the new Age Reploids. They were meant to copy others and battle. Axl was considered to be the first. What many didn't know is that the New Age Reploids were attained from a design that Doctor Cossack built in 19XX. It wasn't ready yet. He hid it underground at an island base in Southern Indonesia. That was years ago. It's now 25XX. The world of humans and Reploids living in harmony has been achieved. But Dr. Ciel had been working on a prototype in 23XX. It was of a an old Dog machine she found under the Ocean near Prawn Island, the final resting place of Megaman. Megaman was already eroded when they got down there. However, the dog model, Rush, was able to survive the oceans harshness. Dr. Ciel rebuilt Rush and it became Rush X. Before she had passed away, Rush gained the ultimate intelligence. He sealed the Humans and Reploids away on their own end of the planet. A large wall that was completed in 24XX separated the Earth. The nations were going to separate themselves. However, a team of investigators had decided to cross the wall and go to Dr. Cossack's lab in Southern Indonesia in 25XX. The lab was built inside an old city that was already burnt to the ground. This is there story…

"Cossack Unit 1, this is home base. We will be waiting for your return." The operator said.

3 battleships were outside of the island perimeter. Waiting for the team to return. Rowan held up her Buster rifle. It could generate as much power as an X buster. It also was a rapid-fire weapon. Nomad was on backup with his father Darket. (Yes, my screen name comes from this name, partially)

"Listen, Dr. Cossack's laboratory should be up ahead. We need to keep moving." Nomad said.

"What is this mission for?" Gerald asked.

"We're trying to find any old artifacts. I especially want to find that model that was supposed to be the first new Age Reploid." Rowan said.

"I don't really believe in it. I mean, how can you have a new Age Reploid before Reploids themselves were made?" Darket asked.

"If you read to patents, you would know that Dr Light first received patents for Reploids from Dr. Cossack. That's where X came in." Gerald said.

They moved up the hill and tried not to get spotted by the Rush X drones. All of them knew well that they were on enemy territory. It was forbidden to be there, but science was always made to break the rules. Rowan found the blast door to the laboratory. Nomad and Darket began to operate the locks. The blast door opened up and they got through. Dozer stayed behind in his Ride Armor. Rowan examined the ancient computers. She couldn't get them to turn on. No power was running through the place. Gerald touched a book about the Big Bang theory. It turned into dust and blew away.

"Don't touch anything. Some of this material is over a thousand years old." Rowan said.

They worked down to the lowest part of the Laboratory. There was a machine on the bench. It had a tiny bit of power in it. Nomad ran his hand past its face. The Machine turned on and began to examine them. It immediately ran out of power.

"Poor guy, this will charge you up." Gerald said as he walked towards the power core.

The power core had burnt out years earlier. Gerald replaced it with a new one. Nom ad looked at him and gasped.

"Don't!" Nomad yelled.

The area boosted up with power. The city sparked up with power from the lone energy core. A huge door opened up nearby. It revealed a strange machine. Below it's tank, it read "Kizmet".

"Kizmet? This is it. This is the model were looking for." Rowan said.

"Kind of funny looking." Darket said.

The machine, Kizmet, began to move. Kizmet began to analyze Darket's voice. It looked at them all and busted out of the tank. Everybody moved away from it. It looked like a metallic machine with its innards showing. Its face was expressionless without a mouth. It had one huge green lens for it left eye and a tiny for a right. Kizmet looked at their guns and he saw Gerald nearby. The first reaction he had was to kick Gerald away. Nomad opened fire on Kizmet. He jumped away and ran towards the exit.

"We need that machine!" Rowan yelled.

They began to chase Kizmet through the facility. Outside the Rush X armada nearby got a trace on the energy from the city. The enemy Reploids was small. They looked like humans.

"Intruders." The Reploid said.

They began to move towards the battleships by swimming. They alone moved at 90 Knots underwater. The three battleships picked them up on sonar.

"We've got company!" the gunner said.

They began to fire at the Reploids underwater. Gunfire hit a few as they lunged towards the battleships. Two of the ships were now being attacked. The first battle ship was overtaken. The crew inside tried to fight off the Reploids coming in.

"Rowan, this is Captain Norsk aboard the Gettysburg. You need to return to the ship. We'll be departing on top of the mountain. You need to get there before the Rush X squad does. I think it's the Kaiser Squad." Captain Norsk said.

"The Kaiser Squad? That's the 3rd most strongest squad in Rush X's armada!" Rowan yelled.

"Hurry up and get out of there. We've just lost the Shiloh!"

The first battleship fell into the water where it was ripped apart. The enemy Reploids continued to move in. The Gettysburg backed away from the battle. Captain Leenad aboard the Exodus hit the self Destruct button. It destroyed half of the Rush X fleet. The Gettysburg began to make its escape. The gunners began to fire at the oncoming Reploids. They turned towards the mainland. Nomad moved towards the surface. The first eight Reploids of the Kaiser Squad were on the way.

"I'm new, just what's the Kaiser Squad?" Gerald asked.

"They took out the 15th Division of warships at the Battle of Tetras 'Kai in just 3 minutes. There are 30 of them plus the five elites. We need to get in a different direction before they find us." Rowan said.

Kizmet had already disappeared from sight. They found the exit nearby. The Kaiser Squad was walking towards them.

"It's them!" Darket yelled.

"Where's Dozer?" Nomad asked.

"He's probably been overrun!" Rowan yelled.

Darket opened fire onto them. His shots were partially stunning them. A Kaiser jumped forwards and grabbed onto Darket's leg. It slung him into a wall and picked him up.

"Nomad, don't be a hero!" Rowan yelled.

Darket was carried away. The Kaiser's continued to chase them. Nomad picked up his gun and ran towards the Kaiser that took Darket.

"I'm getting my dad back!" Nomad yelled.

He ran towards the Basketball goal. Rowan went after him and she had Gerald go to the mountain. Dozer was nearby with his Ride Armor. He was taking on a Kaiser Elite. The Kaiser Elite's were just 20 feet tall. That was just 4 feet more than the Ride Armor's. They looked like large humans except they were metallic. Dozer punched a Kaiser Elite in the head. It was barely stunned. The sun was going down. Everything was going wrong. Dozer was hit in the chest by the Kaiser's massive fist. It knocked back his ride armor a few feet.

"Eat this…" Dozer said.

He aimed the Ride Cannon at the Kaiser Elite. A huge yellow orb shot out of it. The orb knocked it down with one shot. Dozer lifted the Ride Armor's right arm. He boosted forwards and slammed it down on the Kaiser Elite's head.

"Like that? Here's a little more!" Dozer yelled as he punched it again.

Another Kaiser Elite showed up. He shot it again and began to move towards the others. Nomad ran into the basketball court with Rowan. His father was on a billboard with his side busted open. Blood leaked out of his side. He was now dead. Nomad saw the lone Kaiser unit near him.

"NO!" Nomad screamed as he opened fire.

The Kaiser was taken in the hits like it was nothing. Three more Kaisers jumped over the fence. He fired at them and Rowan took a shot at them.

"Nomad, you're human! If they tear you apart, there's no putting you back together!" Rowan yelled.

"Shut up! You Reploids don't even come close to understanding how much my father meant to me!" Nomad cried.

The Kaiser's had surrounded them. Rowan kept firing at them. They both were out of energy on their weapons. Nomad dropped his gun and reached around for a weapon.

"What now?" Nomad asked.

Kizmet jumped off of a building nearby. He landed next to Nomad and examined the Kaisers. After looking on the billboard, he saw Darket's dead body.

"Human in danger! Human in danger!" Kizmet said with his robotic voice.

He looked up at what the billboard said. It showed a picture of a buffed up action hero with a gun in his hands. Kizmet examined what the man looked like and began to analyze it in his positron brain.

"What's it doing?" Nomad asked.

"This model is reacting to that old billboard. Both it and the billboard are hundreds of years old. The machine must follow the three rules of robotics like all the old robots." Rowan said.

Kizmet was surrounded with purple lightning. He began to weld into the man on the billboard. This new body looked buff. His eyes were black instead of having normal eyes. His hair was black and spiky. The pants he wore were baggy and he had a red shirt with a black vest.

"Analyzing new voice." Kizmet said.

He waited a few second and began to mimic Darket's voice. Nomad stood away and Kizmet looked around.

"Are you safe human?" Kizmet asked with his new voice.

"Yes… Oh, my name's Nomad." Nomad said.

Kizmet faced the Kaiser's and he began to load up his close combat defense programs Dr. Cossack programmed inside him. He quickly lunged out his fist and began to throw rapid punches at air. This new form had the looks of a warrior, but did have the strength? The first Kaiser lunged at Kizmet. He jumped at it and kicked the Kaiser it the head. It flew into the ground and shut down.

"He took out that Kaiser with one hit!" Rowan exclaimed.

"How about we get out of here?" Nomad asked.

The Kaisers moved in towards Kizmet. Nomad ran away with Rowan. Kizmet ducked under a Kaiser's fist and hit it in the chest a few times. He kicked it away from the others. It was down. The next two Kaisers were throwing punches at him.

Kizmet blocked their attacks while moving through the crowd. He was facing seven Kaisers at once. The two Kaisers striking pulled back their fists for a finishing punch. Kizmet slid back and let them swing. They knocked each other out. Kizmet grabbed them both before throwing them into an oncoming Kaiser. It was knocked back before getting up. Kizmet slammed the next Kaiser into the blacktop. He stomped it in the back of the head multiple times. The Kaiser that was hit shot a spinning blade at Kizmet. He grabbed the blade in flight and threw it back at the Kaiser. It was slashed in two with a single swipe. Two were left. The other 22 Kaisers leaped over the fence and ran towards Kizmet. He slammed the first Kaiser's fist down and knocked its head off with a single swipe. The Kaiser's ran in to fight. Kizmet jumped over them and began to run across their heads. He kicked the head off of another Kaiser. They knocked him into the ground and began to move in. Kizmet kicked one back and got up.

"I'm outnumbered. Survival rate is at 13 percent." Kizmet said.

He saw Darket's gun on the billboard. A Kaiser punched him in the face. Kizmet was sent flying into the others. Two grabbed onto his arms and held him down. A Kaiser approached him from his front. Kizmet lifted his body and began to kick the Kaiser. It fell down before exploding. Kizmet looked at the two Kaisers holding him. He leaped into the air and they separated. They were 50 feet above the Basketball court. Kizmet punched a hole in the first Kaiser. It blew up and Kizmet slashed the second Kaiser in two with a normal karate chop. He kicked it away and prepared for a rough landing. When he hit, a Kaiser approached him. Kizmet kicked it into the air. The Kaiser spun into a basketball hoop. Lightning bolts shot out of his legs. He leaped towards the billboard where Darket was. Four Kaisers jumped with him. Kizmet landed and kicked one. It spun away and landed on the ground. He grabbed a second Kaiser and slammed it into the billboard. It punched Kizmet and recovered. A second Kaiser hit Kizmet in the back. They began to knock him back and forth between punches. Kizmet was wounded. Lightning bolts began to build up around his limbs. He smacked away the first Kaiser's fist. Next, he jumped up to its face and kicked off of it. The second Kaiser watched Kizmet spin over It. Kizmet kicked the second Kaiser in two and knocked the first one away with one hit. He saw the next Kaiser across the billboard next to Darket and a few paint buckets. It got into a fighting stance and tried not to stand intimidated. Kizmet lifted his fists and began to do tiny hops left and right.

"Idiot." Kizmet said.

He jumped onto the billboard painting and began to run across it. The Kaiser followed Kizmet with its eyes. Kizmet jumped off of the painting and kicked the Kaiser in the face. It was out now. Darket was cold from being dead. Kizmet grabbed onto his gun and charged into it. The gun began to transform. Kizmet saw that the hero on the painting had a small double-barreled, sawn-off shotgun. He transformed the Buster rifle into it. The new gun could generate Super Charged shots in just 3.6 seconds. Kizmet saw two Kaisers leap at him. He fired a SCS (Super Charged Shot) out of the first barrel. The Kaiser was killed in just one hit. Kizmet fired at the second Kaiser out of the second barrel. The Kaiser was instantly killed.

The remaining Kaisers stood ready for Kizmet. He jumped into the crowd and began to open fire. His shots destroyed each one it hit. The Kaisers didn't stop coming. After ripping through the entire squad, one last Kaiser was left. Kizmet pulled the trigger and nothing came out. He leaped up into the air and kicked the Kaiser into a wall. The Gettysburg flew overhead to find the squad they sent out. An operator saw Kizmet on the ground.

"Captain Norsk, look! That person down there has taken out the Kaiser underlings!" the operator said.

"You're kidding…" Captain Norsk said.

The main screens showed Kizmet carrying Darket away from the battlefield. Captain Norsk was amazed. He saw Darket and was shocked. Nomad called in…

"This is private Nomad! The rest of the team is moving up the mountain. My dad, he didn't make it out. They got him. We're moving around the cliffs. Try and pick us up." Nomad said.

The Gettysburg approached the mountains. Gerald lit up a flare for Captain Norsk. The Gettysburg lowered a wire down to him. Gerald grabbed onto it and was pulled aboard. The Gettysburg made one final approach around the mountain to find Rowan and the others. Nomad ran up the mountain with Rowan. A few enemy Reploids blocked them off. Before they could strike, a ball of fire blasted them apart. Dozer showed up in his Ride Armor.

"Nomad, get in!" Dozer yelled.

Nomad climbed up the ride Armor. He got into the passenger seat and Dozer kept walking ahead. Rowan ran next to the Ride Armor. They approached a cliff where three Kaiser Elites cornered them. Rowan walked towards the cliff with Dozer. The Kaiser Elites moved real slowly. Although that never meant it was easy to get around them. They began to build up energy for quick strikes. Dozer wiped his nose and got ready. The Ride Armor's arms lifted and slammed together.

"If we can't win, let's at least die trying." Dozer said.

Rowan looked back and smiled. She jumped off the cliff and Dozer was confused. He jumped with her. They fell off and landed on top of the Gettysburg. The Kaiser Elites jumped off to get a hold of the Gettysburg. Rowan was glad to be alive and she went towards the hatch. A Kaiser Elite landed on the top of the ship. Nomad got out and Dozer looked at it.

"Get inside! I can handle this one." Dozer said.


	2. Aboard the Gettysburg

Dozer looked at the Kaiser Elite. He fired that last shot of the Ride Cannon at it. The Kaiser Elite felt a little shock. Dozer walked towards it with the fists up. He punched the Kaiser Elite in the face. It was the same one he fought earlier. The Kaiser Elite was staring to hobble. Lightning bolts shot from its fists. Dozer punched it again to weaken it. The Kaiser Elite was leaning to its left. It made quick strike to the Ride Armor's chest. Dozer was knocked back from the hit. The chest of the Ride Armor was torn open.

"Get me a weapon! I'm going to help Dozer!" Nomad yelled.

"You've done enough! If you head up there, that Kaiser Elite will kill you!" Rowan yelled.

She stopped him from going out to help Dozer. The fight was getting rough. Dozer dashed at the Kaiser Elite. He pushed it back a few feet. The Kaiser Elite braced itself and grabbed onto the Ride Armor. It gave it one good push. The Ride Armor fell down. The Kaiser Elite walked around the toppled Ride Armor. When it looked inside to get Dozer, he was gone. Dozer signaled for the Kaiser Elite from the Launch pad on top of the Gettysburg.

"Come here! The fights up here now!" Dozer yelled.

The Kaiser Elite began to emit lightning from its feet. It made one large leap to reach Dozer. The two were just feet apart from each other. Captain Norsk could see the battle from the monitor in the bridge. Dozer signaled to the camera.

"He wants us to activate the launch catapult! Operators, get ready to launch that damned thing off our ship." Captain Norsk said.

Dozer began to run away from the Kaiser Elite. He saw that it was almost on the catapult. When it climbed up, he jumped off. The launch catapult shot across the rear runway. The Kaiser Elite held on as the wind blew on it. The catapult stopped, sending the Kaiser Elite flying across the ocean below. He smiled and ran towards his Ride Armor.

"Come on baby, start up." Dozer said.

The Ride Armor began to stand up. Dozer pushed on the arm controls as hard as he could. The Ride Armor stood up. It had a limp in one of its legs. Dozer began to walk towards the launch pad. He got on it and took it down inside the ship. They brought the Ride Armor to the launch bay. A squad awaited his return. When dozer got out of the Ride Armor, they checked it for any bombs or virus traces. The entire squad was together. Gerald and Nomad stood at attention. Rowan and Dozer did the same.

"Rowan, report." Sergeant Tracer said.

"We were able to find the model 'Kizmet'. It escaped and then helped us when the Kaiser Squad attacked. However, Darket wasn't able to make it out of the battle. We need to get out of this area. Rush X has either got to know were here or else he is about to find out. We need to raise the ships altitude to 80,000 feet to avoid their surface to air missiles." Rowan said.

Sergeant Tracer went to the bridge to give Captain Norsk the report. The Gettysburg raised its altitude before crossing past the main land. Kizmet was on the ground watching them take off. He held Darket in his arms and walked towards the grassy patches on the other side of the mountain. There was a small tool shed nearby. He put Darket on the ground and got a Shovel out of the shed. He got rid of his disguise and went back to his original form. Darket was buried by the small tool shed. Kizmet stopped moving and he began to look over his files. He saw the footage of Nomad firing at Kaisers while crying. Quickly, he transformed into his human form. He tried out the facial expression. The video changed to where they found Kizmet. He saw a smile on Darket's face. So he tried it out.

"Emotions." Nomad said.

He looked at his hand and started to move it around. The wind blew onward. Kizmet thought about what the Kaisers did to Darket.

"These new machines are not to be trusted. Humankind needs help." Kizmet said.

Kizmet looked at the tiny speck in the sky, which was the Gettysburg. He nodded and had to find a way to catch up with it. Next, he began to hack into the satellites in space. They showed him where the Gettysburg was. Kizmet had to find out a way to catch up with it. He walked towards the shore where a dock was. Two Kaiser Elites were behind him. Kizmet watched them walk towards him. He jumped at one and kicked it in the face. The Kaiser Elite froze. Kizmet chopped straight through it with a single swipe. He kicked the second Kaiser Elite in two pieces. They were too slow from him.

"I've discovered my meaning. The humans. They must be saved." Kizmet said.

Kizmet searched through the dock and found a beat up Ride Chaser. He scanned it and looked at the two Kaiser Elite. Kizmet devoured them. He held out his hand and there was a flash of light. A new Ride Chaser was created in an instant from the Kaiser Elites. Kizmet got onto the Ride Chaser and took off to go find the Gettysburg. He recharged his gun for the battle ahead. There was a base nearby. The enemy Reploids were there.

"How was the attack at the old island nearby?" Volteel Sea monster asked.

"We successfully sunk the Shiloh and the Exodus. Half of our water fleet was lost." The Baron said.

"And the Kaiser Squad, damage report."

The Baron was silent. The Baron next to it spoke up.

"Uh, they aren't coming back. A lone Reploid, well, we aren't sure if it's a Reploid yet." The Baron said.

"What do you mean they're not coming back?" Volteel Sea monster asked.

"That 'Reploid', or whatever, took out the entire underling division of the Kaiser Squad."

"What? That's impossible! The 15th Division couldn't even waste that squad and you're telling me that a lone Reploid took it out?"

"Hold on…"

The Baron looked onto the tiny screen. It gasped and was about to explode.

"The Kaiser Elites, we've just confirmed destruction of three. One sank and was unable to work underwater. The same Reploid took out two others with just one strike to each unit." The Baron said.

"AHHH! If its war that these humans want, its war they'll get!" Volteel Sea monster yelled.

He stood up and walked towards the exit. They were planning an aerial strike on the Gettysburg. The Baron squad followed Volteel across the base. They prepared to attack the Gettysburg. Rowan was at the bridge with the others.

"Operator, how long until we reach the wall?" Rowan asked.

"It is over 420 Kilometers from this area. We should be reaching it within the next 2 hours." The operator said.

"I'm just hoping that the machines lose our trail. We don't want them bringing the fight over to our military bases near the wall." Nomad said.

"It's not the bases we should be worried about, it's the cities on the mainland." Gerald said.

They were all silent and Captain Norsk looked at Nomad. He was thinking about Kizmet.

"Did you by any chance see a human other than your squad on the island?" Captain Norsk asked.

"There was Kizmet, but he's a machine that's disguised as a human." Nomad said.

"So you're telling me that a machine, not a Reploid, took out the Kaiser Squad there? An inferior machine that is over 600 years old, actually took that squad out?" Sergeant Tracer asked.

"He's not a Reploid, I know. He had the ability to mimic a billboard advertisement to make a body. Dr. Cossack must have really thought ahead of his time when he created Kizmet." Nomad replied.

The screens went red. The operators were shocked and they detected a breach in the ship. It was near the rear launch bay. Rowan grabbed a Hyper Buster from the armory. A squad geared up to see what was in the docking bay. When they arrived, there was a huge opening in the docking bay shudder from where something ripped through. A Kaiser Elite was on the inside. It stared at them with its glowing red eyes. Rowan gasped knowing that one was on the inside. They opened fire on it with everything they had. The Kaiser Elite kept walking at them until Rowan fired the Hyper Buster. The blast damaged the Kaiser Elite's left arm. It walked next to a soldier and lifted its arm. The soldier kept shooting. He screamed and the Kaiser Elite ripped straight through his chest with one swipe. Blood hit everybody after the soldier fell. The other soldiers started to back away from it. Nomad fired and he couldn't do much damage with the gun but just stun the mighty Reploid. He saw an Assault Ride Chaser nearby. It was basically the jet fighter of 25XX. Nomad got into it and began to start up its engine. The Kaiser Elite crushed a Reploid soldier with a quick swipe. Rowan fired the Hyper Buster again. The shot knocked the Kaiser Elite away from them. Rowan got in front of the squad and pointed the Hyper Buster up.

"Get out of my face you piece of…" Rowan said before a shell hit the Kaiser Elite.

Nomad was in the Assault Ride Chaser. The Kaiser Elite looked at him. It walked towards Nomad with rage in its eyes. Nomad fired another shot that ripped apart its arm. The Kaiser Elite grabbed onto the front of the Assault Ride Chaser. Nomad laughed and he flew out of the Gettysburg. Dozer got into and Assault Ride Chaser to go after Nomad.

"What are you doing?" Rowan asked.

"That kids crazy, I need to help him out." Dozer said.

"As leader of this squad… Good luck."

thanks to Clestial HUnter for the reviews. The dude who flamed, stay out of Japan. I know what, you just got your account banned. The next chapter is more like a showdown chapter


	3. Ready to Rumble

Ok, let me get this down. Rush X is the enemy for this story. Let me show you his Reploids. The Barons, those are the Water Reploids that you saw attack in the first chapter. The Kaisers, these are the grunt Reploids. They're very powerful as you saw. The Strikers, these are the flying Reploids that you are about to encounter. And last of all, there are the Skeets. These are the weak, normal Reploids. Every one of these have Elites that are bigger, more agile, or just stronger than normal. Now that you've got that down, we can continue…

Dozer flew outside with Nomad. The Kaiser Elite held onto the front of his ship. Nomad was doing some quick turns to shake the Kaiser Elite off. Dozer was catching up.

"Hold on! I'm going to blast that thing off of your ship!" Dozer yelled.

He pulled in close to Nomad and opened fire. The Kaiser Elite fell off his ship and plundered towards the water.

"That was easy." Nomad said.

"This is Dozer, I'm preparing to land." Dozer said.

"Hold on. We've got a Striker on radar… Wait, make that 'Strikers' on radar." The operator said.

"Ok. Nomad and I will engage." Dozer replied.

They closed off a link and Nomad followed Dozer. The two Assault Ride Chasers made a swing around the front of the Gettysburg and towards the back.

"Just to let you know Dozer… This is my first time I've fought in the air. I only played Video Games when I was little." Nomad said.

"It's all the same. Just don't stand still for them to hit you. Oh, and those switches above you, don't touch them." Dozer said.

"Got it."

The Strikers flew at them with their deadly blades out. Gerald turned and began to pop them with his guns. Nomad did the same. They were ripping the squad apart rather quickly. Nomad had to let his guns cool down. The Strikers broke apart and began to work individually.

"I see 4 of them… Nomad, break away! We'll handle them separately." Dozer said.

Nomad turned to the right and began to open fire on the Strikers. Dozer flew under the ship and tried to grab their attention. A Striker following Nomad began to open fire. Nomad was hit in one of the thrusters. He was losing altitude now. The first thing on his mind was to avoid taking shots. Dozer flew under the Gettysburg. He made a quick swoop upwards to avoid a Striker's blades. Nomad wasn't having any good luck either. The lone Striker continued firing. Nomad tried making a nosedive to shake off the Striker. It followed him and fired a few shots. They missed and the Striker got the Dead Aim on Nomad's cockpit. Dozer flew in and shot it down.

"That's one down. 3 more to go!" Nomad exclaimed.

"It wont be easy…" Dozer said.

The last three Strikers jolted at Dozer. He pulled over them and decreased speed. The Strikers went past him and tried to pull away. Dozer shot one down and Nomad continued to move ahead. The Strikers were getting desperate. Nomad was in a small dogfight with one. He banked to the left to get away. The Kaiser did the same. Nomad quickly banked to the right and the Striker followed. It was in his gunner spot for just a split second. Dozer did a barrel roll. The striker went under him and he blew it away. Nomad banked to the left and barely dodged a shot from the Striker's guns. The Striker banked to the left and saw Nomad bank right. Nomad got around it and the Striker lost sight of him. He got a dead lock and blew the Striker away.

"That was some good flying there, Nomad." Dozer said.

"I guess it wasn't that bad for my first time." Nomad replied.

The operators on deck saw that a hover base was in front of them. Captain Norsk got the message and called everybody to guns. Dozer and Nomad made a quick landing. Nomad's landing was sloppy, but it worked.

"That aerial base, I didn't think they had the technology to keep something so big a 80,000 feet." Rowan said.

"I don't even want to find out how the hell they can keep there. Pull around it!" Captain Norsk yelled.

The Gettysburg began to bank right. The aerial base locked onto it with its anti-air guns. A Striker team was sent out to take down the Gettysburg. Rowan and Gerald got onto the guns with a few others. They began to return fire. When the anti-air shells hit, they created a gravity ball to rip apart the ship. Captain Norsk held onto his seat. The others on board held on for life. A hole was breached in one of the living quarters. The soldiers inside were sucked into a gravity ball. All of the damage caused the ship to bank left past the aerial base. Strikers began to chew apart the inside of the ship with their claws. A group of men had to hurry up and destroy them. The Gettysburg began to scrape across the aerial base floors.

"Hold on!" Rowan yelled.

She got out of the gunner seat and ran towards the bridge. A team of Strikers hit the bridge. The soldiers opened fire and took them out. Rowan watched the pilot get cut apart by a Striker. Millie got up and ran towards the controls. Rowan shot a Striker to death. The bridge was clear now.

"I'll handle this. Don't worry! I can do this. I can do this…" Millie said.

She pulled towards the main control tower. The guns began to slow down with their shots. Half of the Reploids at the aerial base weren't going to risk hitting the control tower. Millie looked at one of the operators from the control tower. She pulled away and was able to get away from the base. Now the ship was losing altitude.

"Pilot, report." Captain Norsk said.

"Millie!" Millie exclaimed.

"No last name? It doesn't matter. Since your piloting, how much air time do we have left?"

"Just 2 minutes. We aren't going to survive this unless somebody tries to fix the thrusters."

A team of repairmen went to the engines and began to observe where the damages were. Volteel Sea monster began to move in with his team of Barons. The Gettysburg was in sight.

"There's a squad of hovercrafts heading this way." The operator said.

"There's just no end to them." Rowan said.

The Gettysburg slammed into the water with the 5 hovercrafts on the way. The hovercrafts had 10 Barons in each of them. Dozer saw them on the monitors.

"We've come too far just give up now. I need everybody's cooperation. Whoever can use Ride Armor needs to get to the launch bay and on the deck. We are going to take them down!" Dozer yelled.

A group of soldiers followed him. Captain Norsk had no problems. Anything was worth it right now. They were stranded in the Pacific Ocean with an army on them. The gunners got ready to take out the hovercrafts. The first hovercraft moved on the port side of the ship. Gerald and his firing squad opened fire on the small hovercraft. The shots missed. The ocean and the sun provided a perfect barrier for the small hovercraft. It made it look like it was in different areas. A hovercraft approached from behind the ship. It released 5 Barons and turned away. The Barons pulled in close to the Gettysburg.

"Hit 'em hard!" Dozer yelled.

He had 10 Ride Armors on the back of the Gettysburg. 4 of which was Long Range Artillery, much like the one Dozer used earlier. The other 6 had rapid-fire weapons for close range. The Ride Armors separated into an artillery and firing squad. The firing squad began to waylay the Barons with everything. 2 of the Barons went down. The next 3 continued to move ahead.

"Conserve your shots and try to aim!" Dozer yelled.

He was part of the Artillery squad with his busted up Ride Armor. The firing squad managed to shoot down another Baron before the squad moved away. The hovercraft that deployed the Barons turned around the starboard side of the ship. Dozer and his Artillery squad fired at it. A few shots missed and one hit the engine on the hovercraft. The hovercraft moved inwards towards the gunners on the Gettysburg.

"Die…" Rowan said.

She pulled the trigger on the massive guns. Her squad did the same and they wiped out the hovercraft.

"Destruction of hovercraft confirmed!" the operator exclaimed.

"Construction is still in progress." The second operator said.

The repairmen were able to stop the fires. All of the wiring was messed up, but it could be repaired. They began to reconnect the wires and stop the fuel leak. Dozer looked ahead and saw that the hovercrafts were moving away from formation.

"Who's this?" Rowan asked.

A wave shot between the hovercrafts. It traveled across the water and towards the Gettysburg. Captain Norsk sat at his seat and the operators were scanning what was making the wave. A strange figure appeared on the screen. It had a long neck and a head like a brontosaurus. Two large gyros were on its back. It had a long tail with two fins on its chest.

"Unknown Reploid has just appeared on sonar." The operator said.

"Volteel…" Captain Norsk said as he got out of his seat.

"You know him?" Millie asked.

"It's a long story. We need to take off if we plan on surviving any longer." Captain Norsk replied.

Dozer saw the wave coming closer to the ship. Volteel emerged from the wave. He fired two missiles at the Gettysburg and pulled away.

"What the fuck was that thing?" the soldier asked.

"Who cares? Incoming missiles!" Dozer yelled.

The missiles flew into the air and came down on them. Two of the Ride Armors were destroyed in the blast. The repairmen were starting to get the wiring fixed.

"Captain Norsk, we'll be able to get the hover engine online in just a few minutes." Hatchet said.

"Good! We need to just last a little longer…" Captain Norsk said.

Volteel jumped onto the Gettysburg and shot a harpoon at Dozer's Ride Armor. The harpoon hit and began to fire out amperes of electricity. Dozer screamed as his body was hit with the surge. Sergeant Tracer fired an artillery shell at Volteel. It knocked Volteel off the ship with his Harpoons.

"So far so good!" Volteel exclaimed.

He put a receiver on the Gettysburg and backed away. The hovercrafts were ready to deploy their armed Barons. Volteel came to the surface and did a flip over the water. A hovercraft pilot was ready to open the launch bay. He was distracted by something out of the corner of his eye. An SCS hit him, destroying the ship with him. Kizmet drove in on his Ride Chaser. The hovercrafts nearby began to fire at him. Kizmet leaped off of the Ride Chaser and soared towards the first hovercraft. His Ride Chaser hit the same hovercraft. The Barons inside were destroyed in the explosion. The hovercraft plundered into the water with its crew. Kizmet focused energy into his feet and leaped towards the next Hovercraft. The pilot looked at him strangely. All of the hovercrafts began to move towards the Gettysburg. Kizmet began to shoot the hovercrafts. They were going down in as little as 3 shots at a time. Volteel moved towards his hovercrafts. They were all sunk now. Only one Baron was left out of the strike. It was the one that survived the first wave. Kizmet jumped off of the sinking hovercraft and got aboard the Gettysburg.

"Who are you?" Sergeant Tracer asked.

"Cossack model no. 230- Kizmet." Kizmet said.

"You sound a lot like Darket."

Volteel jumped onboard with them. Kizmet looked at him. Dozer back away and Rowan looked at Kizmet.

"It's him! That's the guy who took out the Kaiser Squad!" Rowan exclaimed.

The repairmen got the hover systems to work. Hatchet was able to repair the rest of the systems correctly. The Gettysburg began to float into the air. It then started to sink a little more.

"Hatchet, why aren't we taking off yet?" Captain Norsk asked.

"The output just isn't powerful enough. We would have to take apart the entire engine in order to get it repaired correctly. Knowing the damages, that would take a week. Our only option is to start dropping supplies." Hatchet replied.

"That's insane!"

"Either we can lose the guns that wont be helping us on the other side of the wall, or just sink and let the second wave of Barons come and kill us."

Captain Norsk slammed his hand into his armrest. He ordered them to start dropping out the aircraft and Ride Armors. Dozer sighed and ditched the Ride Armor. His men got rid of the vehicles and went to the launch bay to ditch out machinery. Rowan ran out to the launch bay and began to release the vehicles. Volteel walked towards Kizmet while cracking his knuckles.

"So who the hell do you think you are?" Volteel asked.

"Think? I am Kizmet, I don't think that." Kizmet said.

"From your responses, I guess your just an outdated robot."

"What year is it?"

"25XX."

"I am outdated by over half of a millennium! But I still have to complete my job and ensure safety of humans. It is part of the 3 laws of robotics."

"You may never harm a human. It's funny how they've harmed us Reploids for years. Law two; you have to obey a humans command unless it conflicts with the first law. Law three; you may defend yourself unless it conflicts with the first or second law. I want to see if you're able to follow those orders!"

Volteel shot a lightning bolt at Kizmet's chest. It knocked him back, making a smoky trail come from the contact point on his chest. Kizmet got up and he wiped the contact point. There was a small hole there. Kizmet focused energy into the damaged point. The goop that made up his skin grew back. It was a powerful substance indeed. Kizmet charged in at Volteel. He began to move left-to-right in order to dodge anything Volteel shot at him. Volteel shot a harpoon at him. Kizmet jumped away from it.

Volteel fired a second harpoon that ended up missing. Kizmet leaped into the air where Volteel fired a third harpoon. He grabbed it in flight and threw it back at Volteel. The harpoon landed right in front of him. Kizmet hit the ground. Volteel swung his fist over Kizmet's head. Kizmet punched him in the chest and moved to his left. He kicked Volteel again in the head. Volteel launched out his flail to hit Kizmet. It missed and bounced back towards them. Kizmet grabbed the harpoon and smacked it over Volteel's head. He then turned to the flail coming at him. The flail surged with energy. Kizmet hit the chain of the flail. The oath of the flail was redirected into Volteel's chest. Kizmet stabbed the harpoon in-between Volteel's legs. He stretched it back and let the harpoon swing into Volteel's gut. Volteel fell down and tried to stand. His humongous gyros were limiting his mobility. Kizmet pulled out his SCS gun. Volteel stood up and jumped out the way. Kizmet fired and hit the ocean. Volteel landed and looked around. He began to move around his hands into a hypnotic motion. The water around them began to rise. A huge ball of water engulfed them. It hovered over the deck of the Gettysburg.

"What exactly is going? How does that Reploid have the ability to control water?" Rowan asked.

"It's an heir to sea goddess that guarded Master X long ago. Her name was Leviathan. He's learned her powers and is able to move bodies of water at once. That's why we need to get airborne." Captain Norsk said.

Kizmet was submerged in water and all of the jettisoned supplies that the Gettysburg dropped off. Volteel came at him. Kizmet held up his guard and Volteel threw a punch at him. He was more agile in the water environment than Kizmet. They began to go into close combat. Kizmet blacked the first punch and he was hit in the side by a second. Volteel moved around him. Kizmet took in more than he could handle. He turned to Volteel and started to charge up his fist. No energy came out of it. His artificial skin was becoming the perfect insulation for his body energy. Volteel kicked Kizmet away. He then pulled out his javelin. Kizmet looked at him and the noticed the harpoons shot into the ship earlier. He had a good idea and then smiled at Volteel. It seemed odd for something as low-tech as him. Volteel came at him.

Kizmet moved under Volteel and swam towards the harpoons. Volteel chased after him. Kizmet held onto the harpoons and moved his skin around them. The metal from the harpoons touched his robotic hands. Volteel moved in-between all of the ditched artillery shells. Kizmet began to power electricity into the harpoons. A bolt of electricity swarmed through the area and caused the artillery shells to explode along with the Ride Armors and other vehicles. A ball of fire blasted apart the water ball. It shot thousands of gallons into the air. Volteel was damaged. He spun through the air and hit the deck. All of the water came down and sprinkled on them.

"Smart move…" Volteel said.

Kizmet had a huge hole in his skin. It grew back and he was still damaged. Volteel got up and looked at Kizmet.

"This will not be my resting ground! I am the heir to the greatest guardian Leviathan! It's all over now…" Volteel said.

He began to hover off of the ship and towards the water. Kizmet looked at him. After approaching the water, Volteel began to wave his javelin around. He called onto a power soul. Kizmet saw a ball of light appear out of the sky. The figure of a woman appeared the radiate around it. It was Leviathan…

"I've never detected such powerful energy levels before." Kizmet said.

He began to focus on his gun. There were the legs of Ride Armor nearby. He had to find a way to get faster. Volteel held out his staff and created a vortex of water. It became a waterspout (a tornado on water). Volteel pushed it towards the Gettysburg. The waterspout was spinning fast enough to take the Gettysburg under. Kizmet devoured the Ride Armor's legs. He looked up at the vortex. Lightning began to shoot from his feet. Kizmet was able to walk on the ship without falling off. His feet were magnets now. The waterspout came in close. Kizmet's gun melted and began to form around his arm like the X buster. His legs molded to appear a lot like Zero's legs. They were blue along with the gun.

"Data mold completed." Kizmet said.

He held up his gun and powered up a charged shot. The waterspout was close to the end of his gun. Volteel was moving directly over the waterspout. He pulled Kizmet inside. Kizmet lifted his gun into the air and fired a charged shot. An enormous white light shined from the center of the waterspout. There was a giant explosion. The shockwave pushed the ship away. Volteel jumped to the side in order to get out of the blast zone. He landed safely on the ship with Kizmet.

"My Power and speed RP have both increased by 41 percent. Your speed RP had dropped 61 percent." Kizmet said.

"You think I'll lose? HAHAHA!" Volteel said as he broke out into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! That emotion, AHAHAHA! It sounds so great. Your mood is elevating. But there is a strand of fear in your mind readings. Is that a shred of denial?"

"No, it's laughter. We do it when we are sure of something. More like victory. I laugh because you've already got the impression that you've won. I laugh because you're wrong."

Volteel pulled up his hands. The ship shook once. They were now elevating towards the wall.

"Millie, we can't keep Volteel Sea Monster on our ship." Captain Norsk said.

"I have another idea! I saw this in a movie once. Everybody hold onto your seats!" Millie yelled.

Kizmet felt the ship shake more. It began to do a roll in the air. Kizmet focused energy into his feet to stick to the ship. Volteel stabbed his javelin into the ship in order to keep on. Kizmet held up his gun and blasted the Javelin in two. Volteel stuck the claws on his feet into the ship. Kizmet fired one last shot. They were upside-down now. The blast hit Volteel in the chest and knocked him off the ship. The ship turned right side up. Rowan held on and looked outside. She saw Kizmet running towards the edge of the ship. He powered up his charged shot. Volteel lunged towards him and Kizmet fired the charged shot. It blasted Volteel into pieces. He was still alive, but unable to move. Kizmet turned away and they crossed the wall. He walked towards the nearest opening and felt something behind him. When he turned, nothing was there a scrape mark in the deck from something sharp. A loud crash was nearby. It confused him… Captain Norsk approached the deck towards him with a firing squad.

"Report, Kizmet." Captain Norsk said.

"You know me. Report, I don't understand." Kizmet replied.

"That's what we do to confirm what happened, who you are, and if you know anything that can help us. I understand that you are a machine."

Kizmet turned back into his normal human-form without the armor. Everybody stood back.

"Drop your weapons." Kizmet said.

"Come on, just put them down." The soldier said.

"If you're outdated, how were you able to stop one of Rush X's generals?" Sergeant Tracer asked.

"Hold. Now briefing…" Kizmet said before loading up his brief statement. "The year was 19XX. Dr. Cossack had just learned from Dr. Light about his robots. He knew of a robot you all know as Megaman. It was more of a race to see who would be built faster, Him, or me. When we were built, there was FRC, Future Robotics Corporation who wanted to examine us. They scanned Megaman and I. We were reliable, but I was put through the wrong test. Dr. Light wanted Megaman to be a normal house robot. He signed me up for the house robotics scan. I was too dangerous. Since I could mimic people, voices, and even movements, I was dangerous. They were afraid that if anything got a hold of me, I would become the most dangerous thing on the face of the planet. Dr. Cossack didn't want to throw me away yet. He upgraded me beyond capacity. I was taught to fight incase of something like this. He would have pulled me out when Dr. Wiley kidnapped his daughter long ago, but it was unclear if I was reliable." Kizmet said.

"Then tell us… Will you help lead us home? We have no battle strength. If Rush X follows us over the wall, we're finished." Captain Norsk said.

"It is my job to follow human orders. I don't really have choice. That's why I came to help you. Human survival is my primary mission. I have to help you." Kizmet replied.


End file.
